


Strongest Weakness

by Yikesthepeach



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, basically dex and nursey are really emotional and really gay, kissing scene, sorry my dudes, there's not smut atm, wow! big surprise!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikesthepeach/pseuds/Yikesthepeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex and Nursey are really emotional and really gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strongest Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It's cool that you decided to click on this dumb ass fic, and I thank you for that - before you proceed, however, please note that as of now, there's no smut and the romance is slow burning, so if you're looking for a sexy oneshot, I'm sorry to disappoint you. You can always ask for a prompt of that sort on my tumblr, @jackzimmerbxxty !! Also, the chapters are relatively short, since my attention span is about 2.3 seconds (by that I mean the chapters average at about 500-800 words).

Will felt his fists begin to clench, as if a form of self restraint, venom in the form of words being spewed from his mouth - how had this started again? It was probably something that Nursey had said, most likely about something insanely mundane. These fights always seemed to escalate to much more than was necessary, much more than their teammates wanted or needed to deal with; it had never gotten extremely physical (perhaps some ear pulling, a bit of wrestling, but nothing more than that), but it was always loud and disruptive.

Pausing in his tirade of curses, Dex seemed to realize, finally, that Nursey had stopped telling him to chill and/or yelling back. “What?” Dex spat, the fury that continued to build leaking into his voice, the sheer intensity of his malice forcing his word to tremble. He wanted nothing more than to swing his fist into Nursey’s stupid, gorgeous face and wipe that odd expression away. Why was Nurse looking at him like that? It made Will exceedingly uncomfortable, made him want to contract into himself. His limbs felt weak, useless, as they often did when he got overly emotional.

Oh, no.

He knew what this was.

Dex’s face was brushed with a moment of horror before he forced it away, steeling his features in preparation for Nursey to shoot some sort of ridicule towards him, though the rest of his body was still quivering.

He wasn’t talking. Neither of them were.

A soft, barely audible sigh left Nursey’s lips, his face becoming more sympathetic as he stepped forward - what on earth was he doing? Dex struggled to keep his eyes opened, though his gaze inadvertently rerouting to the ground, as Nursey got closer. This was absurd. “Aren’t you going to make fun of me? Call me a crybaby?” Again, Dex’s voice cracked, though this time it was quieter and more hopeless than before. “What are y-”

He was abruptly cut off, having been caught off guard, as a rough finger contrasted its own purpose, instead becoming a gentle swipe across his cheek, caressing a stray tear away. The irresistible urge to look up swam through Dex, along with another wave of tears, although this time he forced them back. However, despite how tempting it was to do so, as soon as Dex brought his eyes to meet Nursey’s, he regretted it. Will’s sporadic tendencies had been met many ways - ridicule, disgust and a fair share of discomfort - but never had he been greeted with sympathy. It brought an unfamiliar feeling bubbling in his chest, that of which was just beginning to rise and fall faster than it should, one that wasn’t distasteful, not quite, but still much too confusing for Dex’s liking. Dex’s troubled eyes widened in a panicked frenzy. He needed to move. He needed to get rid of… whatever this annoying feeling was - was it hatred? No, no he’d felt hatred (lots of it), this was something different, though not too far off.

Was Nursey saying something? Dex shook himself slightly as he attempted to take in whatever was being said to him, though he managed to catch only the end of it. “–won’t hurt you, I promise. Dex? Can you hear me?” It was then that Dex realised that his stare had yet to move from his fellow d-man’s olive shaded eyes, the long term fixation causing his eyes to dry out and then water some more.

No.

No more tears. Tears were bad, they made him weak.

Dex pushed away from Derek and stumbled backwards, nearly falling but catching himself on the arm of the infamous couch, his head shaking (in a different way than the rest of his body) in rhythm with the pointless denials he was now spewing. He wasn’t even sure what he was saying ‘no’ to, all he knew was that it was bad. It hurt. Hurting was bad, very bad.

Dex didn’t like it.

But at the same time he… he did?


End file.
